Time to Train the Puppy
by astracindel
Summary: Seto is not happy with Joey not telling his friends about their relationship, he has found a way to make him tell. Warning: Use of an adult toy.


Disclaimer:  I don't own them. And to protect my butt further, this was inspired by an erotica entitled Claire: The Switch on adultstories4free.com.  **sighs heavily** So I'm not taking credit for the general way this "toy" is being used…the author of the erotica had it first.

Warning:  R (I hope....I don't want to be removed).   I tried to keep it R rated....really I did. 

Pairings:  Joey/Seto….Yugi/Yami (mentioned)

**Time to Train the Puppy**  
  
  
  
Joey snuggled into the hard chest beside him.  The two had been lovers for eight weeks now.  No one knew of their intimate rendezvous sessions.  Joey just wasn't ready for his friends to know.  He knew that him being involved with another guy wouldn't bother anyone.  Hell, everyone knew that Yugi and Yami were going at it like bunnies.  But he wasn't involved with just some guy; he was sleeping with Seto Kaiba.  The guy that called him "mutt", put him down, and humiliated him at every possible opportunity.  In public anyway. In private, being put down took on a whole new, incredibly pleasurable meaning that was anything but humiliating.  All of the things Seto had done to him the night before came back into his mind and his body began to react.  He let out a low pathetic groan and snuggled closer to the sculpted body beside him.  
  
A hearty chuckle rumbled through the chest Joey's head was laying on.  "Does puppy want to play?"  Seto turned on his side, pulling Joey's mouth up to his for a deep, searing kiss.  Joey's lips parted.  Seto immediately took full command, his tongue invading, caressing and dominating every crevasse.  He began rubbing his straining cock against the others already hard member.  
  
Giving a frustrated moan Joey pulled away.  "As much as I REALLY want to stay here and finish this, I'm meeting the guys at the bowling alley in a few.  I gotta get goin'."    
  
"Are you going to finally tell them that the puppy has accepted his master?"   
  
"I will soon.  I promise.  It's just…I…geesh…how I can I tell 'em I'm screwin' the guy that makes my life a livin' hell?  They'll think I'm some kinda masochist or somein'.  I just need some more time to figure out how to tell 'em.  I'm sorry.  But I'm just not ready yet."  
  
Seto was becoming increasingly irritated with Joey's seeming inability to tell his friends about their relationship.  Seto wanted it to be known that his puppy had finally submitted.  He wanted everyone to know that Joey was his.  About a week ago Seto had decided that Joey's behavior needed to be corrected.  And how do you correct a bad puppy?  Like with any animal, with the correct stimulus, punishment for a bad deed and reward for a good one.  While in an adult toy store yesterday he had found the perfect training implement.  He hadn't expected the opportunity to use it to come so soon.  
  
Seto began kissing and rubbing against the blond again.  The blond quickly responded, his breathing becoming heavier.  When Seto was sure the other teen was distracted, he reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a small white egg-shaped plastic object with a string attached.  He continued to kiss, lick, and rub Joey everywhere he could, while he added a small amount of the lube, already laying on the table, to the object.  
  
Joey was quickly becoming lost in sensation.  He was trailing kisses down Seto's neck, when he felt something being inserted into his opening.  Pulling away, he panted, "We can't.  I don't have time.  I gotta meet the others."  
  
"I know," Seto responded, pushing the object further into the tight channel.  When Joey moaned loudly and arched off the bed, he knew his training implement was in place.  Kissing Joey one last time, he rolled off the bed and said, "You better get dressed."  
  
Staring at the brunette, dumbfounded, Joey started to reach for the string that was now protruding from his ass.  Seto quickly grabbed his hand and growled, "Don't touch it.  Leave it alone.  If you take it out I will know."  
  
"What?  You ain't serious.  You don't really expect me to leave this thing in...in…in there, do ya?" Joey asked, becoming just a little frightened.  The idea of having something in his ass all day was more than just a little unsettling, unless of course that something was Kaiba.  But this wasn't Kaiba.  In fact, he had no idea what it was.  
  
"Of course I am serious.  And I am also serious about knowing if you have tampered with it.  Do not bother it.  If you do, there will be severe consequences.  Now get dressed, before you are late," Seto glared at the boy.  
  
Joey looked nervously at the taller boy for a moment, but then began to dress.   He had no idea what was going on, but the look he had just received was enough for him not to protest further.  Once he was finished dressing he walked over to Kaiba and gave him a quick kiss.  "See you tonight?"  
  
"I think so," Seto said, pulling Joey to him for a deeper kiss.  The two finally separated and Joey left.  Seto stood in the bedroom smirking, "Time to train the puppy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey entered the bowling alley.  Yugi, Yami, and Tea were sitting in the semi-circle of seats around alley number three, while Tristan stood at the line releasing a ball down the alley.  Joey walked over and joined the group.  "Hey guys.  Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi smiled up at his friend.  "We've only been here a few minutes.  Everyone is still warming up.  Go get some shoes and lets get started."  
  
"Yami may be a master at duel monsters, but I am the master of the pins. You're goin' down," Tristan said, rejoining the group.  
  
"We shall see my friend," Yami chuckled as he stepped up to the line to take his practice shot.  
  
"Hi guys," came a voice from behind the group.  
  
"Hi Mokuba," Tea greeted the young boy.  
  
Joey froze. 'Mokuba's here?  Oh no….is he alone?'  he thought.  Then the voice he was dreading answered his question.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the mutt and his pack.  I didn't know they allowed dogs in here," Seto said, coming to stand by his brother.  
  
Joey whirled, his eyes going wide. "What are ya doin' here Kaiba?  Ain't cha got some company to take over or somethin'?"  
  
Seto saw the flash of fear in the blond's eyes and smiled inwardly.  "Watch yourself or I will have to call animal control.  Mokuba is meeting some friends here, not that it is any of your business."  With that, Seto followed his little brother to the group of kids two alleys down.  'It wouldn't do for him to know that I had Mokuba call his friends to meet him here.'  
  
Joey stared at Kaiba's back, fuming. 'Why didn't he tell me he was going to be here today?'  Yugi could see the anger in his friend's face and said, "Don't let him get to you.  Forget about him.  Go get your shoes and let's have fun."  
  
Joey blinked and looked down.  "Yeah, sure Yug.  I'll be back in a minute."  Joey walked up to the shoe counter and asked for size 11.  The attendant nodded and walked to the aisles of shoes.  Joey tapped his fingers on the counter until he felt a presence at his back.  
  
"You are going to tell them today," the voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"I can't yet.  I will, soon.  I promise.  But not today," he replied, never turning around.  
  
"You will tell them, or I will show them you belong to me, myself," Seto hissed.  
  
"No.  I'm not ready.  We'll talk about this later," Joey said as he took the shoes and headed back to his friends.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yami asked.  
  
"Heh?  Oh, just Kaiba bein' Kaiba.  I can't stand him," Joey said as he moved to the line to take his practice shot.  He drew his arm back to send the ball down the alley.  Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and the ball flew behind him.  He had forgotten about the object inside of him and it was now vibrating against his prostate.  "UNGHH….OHH GOD…."  
  
"Joey! Are you alright?" Tea asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah man.  You look awful pale.  You feeling okay?" Tristan asked.  
  
Joey was clinching his fists so tight his knuckles were white.  After a few seconds the vibrating stopped and he was able to answer.  "Oh…yeah….it was….umm…just a cramp.  Sorry. Let's just bowl."  He looked over to where Kiaba was now sitting.  The CEO looked at him impassively and mouthed, "Tell them".  Joey glared and shook his head.  He then moved to sit beside Yugi.  
  
"Umm...okay, if you're sure Joey.  Let's play.  Yami you're first," the short spiky haired one said.    
  
Each of his friends took their turn.  Yami and Tristan both got strikes, Yugi picked up a spare, and Tea managed to knock down two pins.  When each person took their place at the line, the vibrating would begin, but only for a second, causing Joey to squirm in his seat.  Now it was his turn again.  Joey got up and walked to the ball return.  Picking one up, he glanced at Seto, who, thankfully, was watching Mokuba take his turn.  Feeling a momentary relief, he quickly went to the line to take his turn.  Just before he released the ball, the vibrating started.  His eyes crossed and his knees nearly buckled from the pleasure that was being sent through him.  
  
"GUTTER!  You suck man," Tristan teased.  
  
Joey was flushed and he had begun to pant slightly.  The sensations going through him were almost too much.  Seto was smirking at him, and again mouthed, 'Tell them'.  He didn't know how Kaiba was doing this, but he wasn't about to tell his friends the truth.  He shook his head again and the vibrating stopped.  Walking back to his seat he looked at Tristan.  "Yeah, whatever.  It slipped," Joey snapped, annoyance and a growing need for release now raging through him.  
  
His friends looked at him but just shrugged.  The process then repeated itself.  Each person taking their turn, and each time the vibrating would start, lasting longer this time.  Joey's cock was now straining against his jeans, and his prostate was pulsating, sending maddening currents of white-hot pleasure through his body.  He was quickly becoming lost in the feelings when Yami touched his shoulder.  "It's your turn Joey."  
  
Coming back to reality Joey blushed.  "Oh yeah.  Sorry."  Joey stood and picked up a ball.  As soon as he stepped up to the line the vibrations began again.  The pleasure was so intense this time that he dropped the ball on his foot.  "OH SHIT…DAMN….OWWW!!!!"  He grabbed his foot, and began to hop around on the other one.  This caused the object to shift and press harder against his prostate; the vibrations intensified.  Joey nearly collapsed right there, then he saw Kaiba walking towards him.  "OK…OK…Fine….you win!  I've been sleeping with Kaiba for two months!  Now pleeeeaaaasssseeee, make it stop.  Let me take this thing outta my ass!" He blurted out.  The vibrating stopped.    
  
Kaiba smiled triumphantly coming to stand beside the blond.  "I told you I would show them that you belong to me."  
  
Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Tea stood in shock, their eyes darting from one boy to the other.  No one knew what to say, then the realization of what exactly had been said sank in.  "Ummm…I'm not sure I want to ask this, but…take what out of your ass?" Tristan asked, almost afraid to know the answer.  The others looked at him, eyes wide in confusion, and then looked back at Joey and Kaiba.  
  
Seto pulled a small box out of his pocket and waved it in front of them.  "Remote controlled vibrating egg.  The perfect tool for training bad puppies to obey their master."  
  
Joey was blushing the brightest crimson possible.  "I was afraid to tell ya guys about me and Seto.  This morning he put this thing in me.   I didn't know what it was!  I never woulda…if I had known what he was going to do…oh geesh…"  
  
"Why were you afraid to tell us?" Yugi asked, slightly embarrassed by his friend's predicament.   
  
"Well, ya know.  He treats me like crap, always insulting me and stuff.  I didn't want ya guys ta think I was weird or anything fer bein' with him," Joey answered looking at his feet.  
  
"So you have a?…In your?…Oh my," Tea said.  
  
Tristan burst into uncontrollable laughter.  "You have a vibrator in your ass!!" **laugh, laugh** "And Kaiba has been controlling it!"  **snort, snort**  "No wonder you've been acting so strange."  He began laughing even harder, grabbing his sides.  Soon the others began to laugh just as well.  
  
"Hey!  It ain't funny!" Joey exclaimed. Quickly becoming nervous again.  "But you guys are okay with this?"   
  
"Of course we are, Joey.  We're your friends.  Why wouldn't we be okay with it? As long as you're happy, that's all that matters." Yugi said, and watched relief wash over the boy's face.  Turning to the cause of Joey's worries, he blushed slightly but asked, "Remote controlled?  Umm...where did you get it?"  
  
"YUGI!!!" Yami exclaimed.  This time Yami and Yugi began to blush, while Seto and Joey laughed uncontrollably.  Tristan and Tea returned to a state of shock.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Yeah I know, BOWLING, but the idea of Joey dropping a ball on his foot was just to funny for me to pass up....so sue me....err umm....NOOOOO don't do that...that's what the disclaimer is for....that would be bad...very very bad...you don't want to do that....you want to ummm....review...yeah that'll work!  Review....tell me how bad it is.  _****Whew!! I really gotta learn to think before I type.****  (This has become a "Toy Series" and the rest of the pairing can be fround on aff.net....pen name astracindel.)_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
